Oh My Dragon! There are Fanfictions of Us!
by Akela Victoire
Summary: As the Winx Club characters browse the Internet, they come across fanfiction and *gasp* stories about them! Reactions range from stoic to disturbed to absolutely furious as they come across the various story types, all of them hilarious to watch!
1. Bloom

I always wanted to do something like this for the Winx Club fandom so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** It goes without saying that I'm not Iginio Straffi, therefore I cannot be the owner of Winx Club, sadly…

* * *

><p>"Let's see. There's nothing much to do around here so let me browse the Internet..." Bloom lounged around in her room in the royal palace on her laptop.<p>

"Hmm… fanfiction. net. Sounds like an interesting site. I think I'll go check it out…"

"Wait… There's a Winx Club category? Cool! But why are we in the Cartoons section of the site? We're not cartoons!" She exclaimed.

"Ah oh well… Wait, where are all these new levels of fairy power coming from? Flyrix? Elfix? Really?" Bloom raised an eyebrow but then shrugged it off.

"Hold the phone… Where are all these long lost relatives of mine coming from? Seriously? I don't have any other sisters! Or brothers for that matter either… And why are they more powerful and more perfect than _me_ most of the time?" She asked.

"And why am I always going back to being Dark Bloom anyway? Am I not interesting enough as regular, not psycho Bloom?"

She sighed. "Ooh… Romance section!" She clicked eagerly on the Romance filter.

"Bloom/Sky? Sure that is to be expected…"

"Bloom/Andy? That too I guess..."

"Bloom/Riven? Oh come on. Seriously?"

"Bloom/Helia? Now that's just plain weird…"

"Bloom/Brandon?"

"Bloom/Layla?"

"Bloom/Flora? Last time I checked, I wasn't a lesbian…"

"Bloom/Stella? That takes Les Yay a bit too far in my opinion…"

Bloom stared at the screen for the next pairing.

"Bloom/Diaspro stories? Hell no!"

"Wait, wait, _**WAIT. **_Bloom/_**ICY?**_ That ain't happening!" Bloom went wide-eyed.

"Bloom/_**DARCY?**_ That ain't happening either!"

Bloom stammered at the next pairing.

"B-B-B-Bloom and- a-and _**BALTOR?**_" She shrieked, falling off her chair.

"_**AAH!"**_ She blasted her poor, unfortunate laptop with her Dragon Flame, incinerating it into bits.

* * *

><p>Yes, I actually went through the Romance section of this category and came across these pairings… Check it out for yourself!<p>

And don't forget to _**review**_ of course!


	2. Flora

Flora was in her garden at home, browsing on her laptop when she came across fanfiction. net.

Her sister Miele was somewhere inside the house occupied with a new Horticultural Magic book, their parents were out and she had already tended to the garden for the day so she looked for a way to occupy her time.

She spelled a vine idly, making it come towards her and twirling it around her finger.

"It sounds really nice, people being to write stories about their favourite things…" She smiled as she clicked around.

"Some of these stories are really good, but others could do with a _little_ more work…" She said, scanning through the listing of the current show she was looking at- some random cartoon about teens competing in a Canadian reality show…

"Hmm… What else is around here?" She wondered.

Her eyes lit up as she scrolled down a page and they fell on the words _Winx Club._

"I didn't know people were writing fanfiction about us! How sweet!" Flora beamed as she clicked the category.

"Wow, they even have stories about people we don't even know that well. Ahisa, Katy, Lin Poo… Who are they again?" Flora scratched her head, puzzled.

"I wonder if there are any stories about Miele…" She wondered, searching for them.

"Only two. But at least they're pretty decently written, right?" Flora shrugged.

"And here are some pretty interesting stories about new adventures they think we could have. Not bad, not bad… But why do I get the feeling that some people here have never heard of spellcheck?"

"Wait what's this? _Flora had an abusive father and a brother that is no longer alive because of her father…_" Flora drew back from the laptop in shock, eyeing it weirdly.

"I don't have a brother and my father is nothing like that! I get they're trying to be creative, but wow. Let's just hope that no one in Magix sees this and takes it as fact… And Helia isn't a jock… And speaking of Helia…" Flora clicked the Romance section.

"How sweet… Stories of Helia and me…" Flora beamed.

She scrolled don the listings and stopped short.

"Flora/Layla? Strange…"

"Bloom/Flora? I know we were roommates at Alfea but this is taking things too far…"

"Me and Brandon? Well I admit he's good-looking but he's Stella's so I could never go after him! And even if he was single…"

"Mirta/Flora? But we're just friends!"

"Flora/Riven? Really now? I don't know how Musa stands him. Far too abrasive and rude sometimes for my tastes…" Flora frowned.

She magicked up a glass of iced tea and began to drink as she scrolled down idly.

And nearly choked on the drink when her eyes fell upon the next two pairings.

She recovered and rather hesitantly, against her gut feeling, against all common sense, looked at them.

"Flora/_**Stormy?**_" The nature fairy's eyes widened.

"Now these people have an overactive imagination. I'm not sure this fanfiction thing is so good at all… Me and Baltor of all people?" She raised an eyebrow. "And it is rated M so let's see what that's all abo…" She drew back slowly and carefully from the laptop.

"What. W- w- w- _what in the name of the Great Dragon did I just read?_" She went wide-eyed.

She took a deep breath and shut the laptop.

Just then, Miele came out into the garden.

"Hey Flora, what's going on? I heard you yell!" She exclaimed.

"Here, Miele. You can use this. I'm going to go make myself some herbal tea…"

Miele raised an eyebrow. "But you're not sick…" She pointed out.

"Oh, I will be…" Flora muttered darkly before heading inside.

Miele shrugged and opened the laptop, wanting to look up something she saw in her book.

The fanfiction site was still up so Miele browsed it curiously.

Her eyes widened and suddenly vines emerged from the ground, wrapped around the laptop and threw it into the air where it landed on a thick tree branch.

"That website should be banned. BANNED I tell you!" Miele ran inside after her sister.

"Hey Flora! MAKE SOME TEA FOR ME TOO!"


	3. Stella

Bloom and Stella walked along the vast halls of the Solarian palace, chatting animatedly.

"So now that Roxy is safe and the Earth fairies have been freed, I say we do something to celebrate! How about going shopping? Or going to the salon or- ooh, ooh, ooh! We can watch the latest Romance movie in the palace cinema!" Stella exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

Bloom thought back to her eventful encounter with a certain website a few days ago and a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"Or we can go play Truth or Dare…" She smiled.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Stella exclaimed, leading (or more like dragging!) Bloom to her room.

Several minutes later, Bloom had green streaks in her hair and Stella was laughing about it.

"I can't believe that you actually drank that!" Stella laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now, Truth or _Dare?_" Bloom asked.

"Dare." Stella said.

Bloom smirked mischievously.

Several minutes later, Stella was in the royal library, using one of the computers there.

"I'd use my laptop, but it needs servicing though…" The sun fairy shrugged.

"So why do you want me to check out a website as a dare?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see…"

"Fanfiction. Net… Hmm… Wait. Why is there a Winx Club category?" Stella asked.

Bloom took a seat and leaned back in it, watching Stella's reaction.

"Wow. I know when I was younger, spelling wasn't my strong point but they take spelling errors to a whole new level…"

"Wait… I don't have an evil sister! Unless you count Chimera my almost-sister…" Stella shuddered.

"Hell no! I am no ordinary girl! I am Princess Stella of Solaria, Fairy of the Sun and Moon!" Stella raised an eyebrow at the screen. "And since when am I a maid who has… who has to… _clean up after people?!_" She asked, horrified.

Bloom chuckled in the background.

"Ah well. At least a few Romance stories will get that horrid image out of my head…"

"_Oh, it will alright…" _Bloom chuckled to herself.

"Aww… Look at them writing stories about snookums and me! Isn't it great?" Stella beamed.

"Stella/Sky? Hahahahaha. They must be joking… right?"

"Wait… Me and Musa?" Stella blinked.

"Okay, moving right along…"

"Me and Nova?" Stella deadpanned. "This is moving into weirder and weirder territory…"

"Stella/Bloom? And it's rated M. What exactly does the M rating mea…"

She whipped around to glare at the Fairy of the Dragon Fire.

"You… You planned this all along, didn't you? This was the only reason you suggested we play Truth or Dare!" Stella pointed at her friend accusingly.

Bloom was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"_Ha! HA! If I had to read those horrid things, so do you!"_ Bloom gasped between laughs.

Stella growled before transforming.

Bloom stopped laughing only when she saw the bright flash of sunlight fill the room.

She sat up, wide-eyed as Stella held two spheres of sunlight in her hands, looking absolutely furious.

"Uh-oh…" Bloom transformed and flew out of the room, with Stella chasing angrily behind her.

"COME BACK HERE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU ANYWAY, MAKING ME READ THAT CRAP?" Stella roared, zooming down the palace hallways so fast that the force of her approaching knocked over several people and things…


	4. Musa

Musa, having recently taken up the mantle of Guardian Fairy of Melody was heading towards Melody's Guardian Fairy Building.

After clearing several security procedures, she walked down a few office corridors and came to her own main working area within the building.

"Let's see what Symphonia left for me to do, shall I?" She browsed through a large collection of spell books, thoroughly reading the ancient spells that were new to her.

"Fascinating…" Her eyes fell on something and a puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"Crystal, crystal, crystal. _How would Essence of Crystal react if mixed with sonic waves…_" She wondered.

"Perhaps I should look it up…" She thought.

She turned on the state-of-the-art desktop computer and began browsing for some time.

"Okay, now that that's over…" Her eyes wandered on an advertisement for fanfiction. net.

"_I wonder what that's all about…" _ She clicked on it.

"Wow. What a great site!"

"Wait, why is there a Winx Club section and it's in the Cartoons section _because..?_"

"Hmm… They're writing stories about us. Perhaps I should look through them and see if there's anything libellous. After all, can't have people believing some of these things and spreading rumors…"

After skimming through a few, she blinked. "Perhaps I should suggest a new law to Galatea that would allow for mandatory writing classes here. Some of these stories are okay but it's rather unsettling to see so many people with writing skills on the level of a possessed retarded monkey on crack…" The music fairy shuddered.

"And what the hell is with all these high school fics anyway?" She asked. "And stories about us without powers? The whole point of Winx is us being great fairies!"

"Let's have a look at the stories specifically about me…" She clicked the character filter and selected her name.

She looked through the romance section and stared at it blankly.

"Ookay… Why do I get the impression that most of the people writing these romance stories are twelve year old girls?"

As she continued, her expression changed to one not unlike that of the 'Are You Kidding Me' meme face.

"What's the deal with all the stories about me breaking up with Riven?" She raised an eyebrow. "I know we've had a few fights…" She paused. "…well a lot of fights, but this is overkill!" She exclaimed.

"These stories are way too rushed. No one falls in love that easily!"

"And what's with all the angst anyway? If I had that much angst, I'd have gone mad by now!"

"Brandon and I? No way."

"Musa/Tecna?"

"Musa/Layla?"

"_Okay…"_ Musa turned off the computer. "I'm going to stop reading now before I see something I'll regret. And Brain Bleach is in short supply…" She got up from her seat.

She picked up a glass of juice and began to drink as she walked out the door.

"_I need to tell Galatea about this horrible site. Perhaps we can get a ban done on it…"_ She muttered distractedly.

Not watching where she was going and distracted by her thoughts, she missed the door and walked into the wall next to the door instead, hard enough to send her bouncing back.

"AUGH!" Musa exclaimed frustrated as she was drenched in fruit juice.

"Miss Musa!" Musa's assistant Amanda came running in, scarlet hair fluttering behind her.

"Are you okay?" She scrambled over to help her.

Musa groaned. "I'm fine, _fine. _Just get me _far. away_. from _that_ computer…" Musa grumbled, thumbing the machine over her shoulder.

"Do I want to know what you saw?" Amanda asked.

"No. No you do not…" Musa assured her.

"I'll take your word for it…"


	5. Tecna

Tecna lounged around on a couch in her living room and opened her laptop.

"Time to go check my e-mail…" She opened up her browser and connected to the Realm Wide Web.

"Stupid pop-ups… I must get rid of these…" She said to herself.

"Let's see what else is up on the Realm Wide Web…"

"Fanfiction? What in the name of the Great Dragon is that?" The technology fairy raised an eyebrow.

She clicked on the link and began her investigation.

"Creativity isn't my strength, but I observe that some of the people here have this skill…" She said.

"Perhaps they have too much of this creativity…"

Her eyes widened.

"Where would these people get the idea that I am an android?" She asked incredulously.

"Not to mention the spelling and syntax errors everywhere…" She muttered. "They need to download a good word processing programme. Or lean to use the ones they have properly…"

"I'm not one for the Romance stories, but I think I'll be adventurous today. After all, I've fought against lots of evil villains and been trapped in the Omega dimension for several days. Surely those things must be much worse than reading a mere piece of _fanfiction_…" She clicked the filter and the Romance stories showed up.

"Mostly stories about Timmy and I, aren't there?" Tecna shrugged. "I suppose it's only logical… And I have such a lovely little fanba-"

Her eyes stopped short at the next pairing she saw.

"Tecna/Musa? The odds of that happening are well… None!"

"_Sky_/Tecna? Dare I even open this thing?" She asked herself.

"No… It would be extremely illogical of me to do so… That pairing will never happen!"

"_WARNING! VIRUS ALERT, VIRUS ALERT! WARINING! VIRUS ALERT!"_

Tecna sat up, startled.

"But my computer doesn't have any viruses! I checked it a few minutes a-" Tecna drew back from the computer, eyeing it weirdly.

"_The Fanfiction Virus… These poorly written fanfictions gave my computer a virus!"_

The computer promptly exploded.

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_


	6. Aisha

Aisha sat on the balcony of her palace overlooking the sea, with her laptop in hand and opened it to use it.

"_Nothing to do now."_ She thought.

She sighed and opened up her pictures folder going through several pictures of her adventures over the years.

There was one she had where she, Bloom and Stella had just returned from rescuing the pixies, a picture of her and Piff flying together in her basic Winx form, one at the celebration they had after finishing off Darkar, her and the girls in their Enchantix forms soaring across the sky…

And her eyes found a picture of herself and Nabu hugging.

She sighed sadly. Even though it had been a few months since his death, she still felt pangs of sadness at the thought, as was to be expected…

She shook her head to clear it and decided to browse the internet instead.

"Fanfiction. net. I wonder what that's all about?" She said with a puzzled expression as she clicked on it- a decision she would later come to regret dearly…

"These adventures that they come up with for us are pretty interesting… If not a bit unrealistic… Ah, who am I kidding? There are some good ones, but most of them are ridiculous!" Aisha exclaimed.

"And who is this Layla person that I keep seeing these people writing romance stories about with Nabu?" She clicked on one.

"Oh, wait? Layla is supposed to be _me?_" She raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Aisha, not Layla! Where would they get that idea from? And nobody else had their name changed… Except Valtor, but he doesn't count…"Aisha frowned.

"As for these other things… Me and Flora? She's nice and all, but I don't swing that way…"

"Brandon and I? Now there's a terrible idea…"

"Even worse idea? Me and Sky… I don't think it would be wise to piss off the fairy with the most powerful magic in the universe…"

"Musa and I? _We're just friends!_ Why do people insist on taking a friendship between two people of the same sex and turning it into a romance just because they're really close?"

"Icy and I. Now there's someone who needs to go to the mental department of Magix Central Hospital…"

"And a story featuring Riven and I… Having hate se…" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"No. No way in the name of the Great Dragon is that EVER going to happe- AAH!" She slipped off the edge of the balcony, towards the water below but managed to transform in time to fly herself back up, but her laptop wasn't so lucky…


	7. Roxy

"I should be packing to start at Alfea, but I just want to check out some things before I go…" Roxy patted Artu idly as she stretched out on her bed and opened her laptop.

After checking her email and replying to some of them, an ad caught her eye for fanfiction. net.

"I wonder what kind of things they have there… Ooh! Is there any Harry Potter fanfiction… Of course there is! How could it not have that?"

"And then there's that show called W.I.T.C.H in the Cartoons section and right near that… _Winx Club?_" Roxy raised an eyebrow as she idly folded a pair of socks with one hand. "Winx Club in the _Cartoons_ section? Must be some sort of mistake…" She shrugged.

"Language filters: English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Dutch, Italian, Filipino, Hungarian, Japanese… No thanks. I'll stick with just the English stories. And character filters. There's so many characters in there! Some of them I've never heard the Winx talk about before… Who _are_ these people?"

She shook her head to clear it.

"Might as well look to see if there are any stories about me…" She selected her name in the filter.

"Ah well. As the newest Winx fairy, I wouldn't expect there to be many stories about me yet…" She shrugged.

As she clicked through the pages of stories, she began to notice a trend:

_I suck at summeries, Plz read._

"No wonder you suck at _'summeries.' _You can't even spell the word right!" The animal fairy exclaimed.

_Give me ideas for the story pleez. I nee dem._

"_No,_ I will _not_ give you my story ideas! Go come up with your own!"

_I neeeed OCs!_

_Plz send me you characteres!_

_Faeriees needed!_

"Why would I want to give my OC's to someone who obviously can't write very well? At least not in English or any other recognizable language?" Roxy raised an eyebrow.

_**winx and there awesum adventures**_

_**winx club stroy**_

_**can't think of title. Plz read aneewai.**_

"The grammar and spelling failures! It hurts my brain!" She cried out, clutching her hands to the sides of her head. _"Have these people never heard of a __**word processor?**__"_

Artu perked up and looked at his mistress with worry.

"But wait… there seem to be a few gems hidden in all this. Had to look beneath all those horrors to find them, but they _are_ there…" Roxy patted her dog's head.

"At least _I hope…_" She shuddered.


	8. Icy

I've decided I'm going to do a "sequel" of sorts to this story. In fact, I've already started planning it out, so I hope you enjoy it when the time comes!

* * *

><p>Hidden away in an evil lair somewhere after having escaped captivity too many times to count, the witches of the Trix coven were engaged in various activities.<p>

Icy, the self-proclaimed leader of this coven was muttering to herself about how she would destroy the Winx- _**especially**_ _"that pesky fairy Bloom"- _though she had also failed to do so far too many times to count.

Since she had been out of touch with the world (and reality in general!) for a while, she decided to surf the Internet to catch up with the latest happenings in Magix so she could be well prepared.

Because the Internet is _very _reliable and all that…

"Wait, that's interesting… While we were imprisoned, the Winx had a mission to find the last fairy of Earth and succeeded? Defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle _(damn!)_ and freed all the Earth fairies. _Great, just great_. They're bringing all their good-goodiness to the world even more. And new Earth Fairies are starting to emerge too? Just fantastic! I suppose the only good thing about it is that Aisha's fiancé was killed…" Icy cackled evilly.

"And… what's this?" Icy raised an eyebrow when she saw a link promoting Winx Club fanfiction.

"Who would want to write about those dweebs?" Icy scoffed as she clicked the link.

"Wait. Since when does Bloom have a long lost sister that we could steal the Dragon Flame from? And she's more powerful than Bloom too! _How have I not heard of this?_"

"And they wrote about me too… There's a surprise…"

"I OUGHT TO INDUCE HYPOTHERMIA IN THESE SPELLCHECK-LESS FOOLS!" Icy snarled, looking at a particularly bad fanfic that looked as if someone had let loose their pixie pet on the keyboard while they were on a sugar high.

_Was Icy always the ruthless villain she is today? _

"Well of course!" Icy exclaimed.

_How did she become that way?_

"How about it's none of your business?" Icy muttered.

"What's with the Romance stories? This ice witch doesn't _do_ romance!" She exclaimed.

"Icy/Valtor? _Well, er…_ _**Moving on…**_"

"Icy/Sky? Now why would I want to mess around with that ugly fu-"

"Aisha/Icy… _Not bad…_" Icy smiled to herself. "No, wait! What am I saying?"

Her eyes glowed in her signature colour and her hair and witch cape flapped around in the non-existent breeze.

"Icy and Bloom? Are these people _insane?_" Icy snarled.

"I ought to-" She raised her hands to freeze the computer but stopped herself in time.

"Hmm… I wonder…" She smiled mischievously to herself.

"Darcy! Come over here! I want to show you something…" She snickered.


	9. Darcy

She did not like the look on her Trix sister's face.

Darcy did not like it _at all_ and the vibes she got from Icy certainly did not help. The Ice witch was up to something, but what?

What could she have possibly been up to that had her like that?

She should have ignored her or perhaps even trapped her in the Realm of Shadows or some other creepy location she could come up with.

Perhaps after she… _recovered,_ she would. Right now she was too pissed to even think straight.

"_Darcy! Come over here! I want to show you something…"_

From the tone of voice Icy used in that statement she should have known something was up. Plus the fact that she was snickering as well didn't help…

"Okay, okay! I'm coming Icy!" She called as she entered the room.

"_What?"_

"Look at this." Icy gestured to the computer she was standing next to.

"You called me out here to check e-mail…" Darcy raised an eyebrow, speaking in a monotone.

"No…" Icy said, annoyed. "I called you to check out this site…"

Darcy sat at the chair and pulled herself closer to the desk. "Fanfiction? What's so special about this site? Unless it has information on how to kill the Winx Club, I _really_ don't care."

"Just read…" Icy started to sound annoyed.

"Fine." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. It's a place where people can write stories about stu… _wait,_ is that a Winx Club category?!"

She sat up and paid more attention to what she was reading.

"Heh-heh. Most of the stories aren't anything that special, but I notice a lot of the witchfics are actually pretty decent…" Darcy grinned.

"There are all these fics with me and Musa fighting over Riven… Oh please. He was fun, but I wouldn't fight over him…" She waved her hand dismissively.

"I would not get depressed over him. No way. _Ever._" She narrowed her eyes at the computer.

"And there's all these fics with me being pregnant for him. Er… No." Darcy's narrowed eyes turned to a glare.

"Now, now Darcy. Don't go destroying the computer now. We'll need that in the future…" Icy glanced casually at her nails.

"_To throw at your head perhaps…" _The darkness witch muttered.

"What was that?" Icy snapped.

Darcy ignored the ice witch as she continued to browse.

"Still, I do wish some of them would learn to spell though…"

After she finished reading, her eye began to twitch.

"Never again. Never again. _Never again…_"


	10. Stormy

Check out my other Winx Club story, _**Gems of Arcelia!** _I'm sure you'll like it! And if you're into the Hunger Games, be sure to check out _**A Fangirl In The Hunger Games**_ while you're at it!

* * *

><p>"If I ever commit murder, today will be the day. I swear it!" Stormy stood up, glaring at her sisters, puffy hair crackling with lightning as she watched the two of them rolling around on the floor laughing.<p>

The unfortunate computer she'd been using a few minutes ago lay smoking, in pieces and still crackling from the lightning bolt she hurled at it.

"I mean, come on. I hardly ever read. Now when you actually _make _me read, it turns out to be that crap!" She gestured to the remains of the computer, which let out a large crackle at that point.

"I mean, there are so many things wrong with that site. So many things! I don't even know if I can count them all!" She exclaimed.

Icy and Darcy looked at one another, before bursting out into even more laughter.

"STORMY CAN COUNT?!" By now, they were snort-laughing as Stormy stood over them, unamused.

Stormy held up her hand and began to count on her fingers.

"First off, Bloom doesn't have any other siblings besides Daphne that we could steal the Dragon's Flame from. We did our research!"

"Actually, _I _did." Darcy corrected.

Stormy ignored her. "And this newest sibling is always _oh so powerful_ and _more_ annoying than Bloom herself! How is that even possible, I ask you? _HOW?!_"

"Then there's all these characters showing up out of nowhere, just joining those pathetic Winx fairies in kicking our asses! We wouldn't let anyone into our coven just like that, now would we?"

"And where did the grammar and spelling go? Come on! I know I wasn't the best writer in school-"

"Understatement of the century, much?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

Stormy glared. "-but these people just look like they just slammed their heads into their keyboards when they were drunk, high or on a sugar rush!"

"And _DON'T_ even get me started on those crack pairings!" Stormy snarled. "There is no way that I'd be attracted to Musa, Flora or her boyfriend- who I'm not even sure is into girls anyway according to _these_ stories!"

"I can't take the madness! I cannot take it!"

With another scream of rage, she twirled around, hurling another lightning bolt at the pieces of computer left, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

"Great. _Just great._Now we'll have to get a new computer!" Stormy screamed.


	11. The Evil Villain Meeting

I'd like for you guys to go to my profile and vote on the new poll I have up there! Also, go check out my latest Winx oneshot _**Sisters**_, a parody of all those "Bloom's long-lost sister" stories!"

* * *

><p>"The Evil Villain Meeting shall now come to order!"<p>

Icy banged her ice mallet on the desk in front of her.

In the room which was decorated in a typical evil villain fashion, several individuals were seated in black thrones with grey cushions.

Lord Darkar, Valtor, Mandragora, the Wizards of the Black Circle, The Ancestral Witches, Tritannus, the other Trix and even minor antagonists such as Chimera, Countess Cassandra, Diaspro and Mitzi were present.

"Alright. Now that you've all been released from prison, brought back from exile or resurrected for _no good reason, _we'll start the meeting. Now, my sisters and I have come across an… _interesting_ website…" Icy started.

"A website? You resurrected me for a website?" Darkar would have raised an eyebrow- if he had one.

"It's not just any website, Darkar. So shut up and pay attention. Stormy…" Icy gestured to the weather witch who sent lightning bolts at the ground in front of every villain present other than her coven sisters.

Many of them jumped or flew back startled.

"What the hell was_ that_ for?" Mitzi snapped.

"Wait and see!" Darcy snapped back.

Soon enough, computer stations rose up in the same spots that Stormy's lightning struck.

"Well, go ahead…" Icy gestured to the computers and they all moved forward.

"I don't see what's so bad about it yet…" Chimera said, raising an eyebrow as she looked through the listing.

"Neither do I, daughter dear…" Cassandra mirrored her daughter's expression.

"_Speak for yourself…" _Tritannus muttered.

"Is something wrong with their education systems in their realms of origin?" Mandragora wondered.

"Perhaps not. They seem okay sometimes, but then there are some others who just don't seem to care…" Diaspro commented.

"And they don't seem to respond very well to criticism…" Ogron clicked a few times.

"You're telling me! I found an author's note in this one saying that she doesn't care what people think of her story- when there are quite a few glaring errors in it!" Gantlos held up his hands in frustration.

"And the plagiarizers. Let's not forget the plagiarisers. That seems to be a bit of a problem here too…" Anagan said.

"No wonder. I saw one of the good writers say on their profile that this places is nicknames the _"Pit of Voles"_ or _"The Pit"_ for short." Duman said.

"And let's not forget…" Diaspro said.

"_The Mary-Sues…" _Everyone chorused in unison.

"Oh, look at this one! From the reviews, it looks as if they deleted the last posting of this story_ just_ to get rid of the "bad" reviews! Didn't help, since those same reviewers are back and harsher than ever…" Tritannus said, chuckling.

After a while and a few other traded comments, they noticed that one of them was oddly silent and even twitching slightly.

"What's up with you, Valtor?" Chimera turned to him raising an eyebrow.

At this, everyone else turned to him and noticed his hand twitching on the mouse.

"Yeah Valtor. _What's wrong?_" The Trix chorused, snickering.

"I don't even know how to describe this one at all… I just don't know…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Valtor's speechless? There's something you don't see every day…" Darcy snickered.

"Yeah. You have quite the way with words, Valtor. How come you don't have anything else to say this time?" Icy joined Darcy in her snickering.

"You don't think he found… the _Sparxshipping _stories, do you?" At this pronouncement from Stormy, all three sisters started cackling madly.

Well, madder than they usually do anyway…

"Sparxshipping? This I gotta see!" Chimera clicked away in glee, looking for one with that label.

"Hey everyone! I found one! Sparxshipping is… is… a Bloom/Valtor pairing!" Belladonna was actually laughing so hard that she cried.

A rare sight indeed for any of the ghostly Ancestral Witches…

"Who knew that our creation wall fall in love with the very heiress of the planet we tried to destroy?" Tharma snickered.

"Oh, this is too good!" Lysliss cackled.

"Hey, hey! Look at this one! In this one, Bloom and Valtor had children!" Anagan chuckled.

"In this one, she left the Winx Club and went evil to be with him!" Mitzi exclaimed.

"His Dark Queen!" Darkar chuckled.

"They're _married!_" Tritannus was crying tears of mirth. "I highly doubt Daphne would approve of this match at all!"

"Hey look at this! What's a lem- Oh." Chimera's eyes went wide.

"What?" Cassandra turned to her daughter.

Everyone else looked to see what she was talking about and when they looked up from their screens, all struggled to maintain straight faces even though some wanted to burst out in laughter. Even though they were all varying degrees of evil or just generally unpleasant, there were also those that were disgusted by what they saw.

The Trix on the other hand were having no such issue. They were rolling around on the floor of the Evil Villain Lair laughing loudly.

"I tell you, this Bloom/Valtor thing takes the cake with these pairings I'm seeing…" Tritannus blinked, breaking the (almost) silence.

"I saw one with me joining the Trix and becoming a witch…" Mitzi commented.

"And you'd make a good witch indeed. _Hmm, there's an idea…_" Icy paused, as if in thought.

"But have you seen these stories pairing me with _**Bloom**_ of all people? _**Bloom?**_ Really now, fanfiction writers? Really?" Diaspro said exasperatedly.

"That would make me sick to my stomach if I came across a story pairing me and that goody-goody, living Mary-Sue…" Mitzi nodded in agreement.

"I mean, come on! She caused my downfall! And she took Sky from me!" Diaspro pouted.

"I don't know why you'd want that dweeb with the lame haircut, but technically all of that was his fault- not that you didn't go to an extreme- we all did or we wouldn't be here. Still, Bloom did attack you out of nowhere…" Chimera shrugged.

Diaspro paused. "You know, that's right. Why do I hate Bloom and still wanted Sky? I should hate them _**both,**_ especially _**him!**_"

"There are hardly any stories about me…" Darkar folded his arms.

"Looking at the state of this archive, that's probably a good thing, Darkar…" Mandragora muttered. "I also found one of those lemon stories pairing Bloom and Flora, Bloom and Stella, Icy and Aisha, and even Flora and Valtor over there…

"_**Don't remind me." **_Valtor muttered. "People seem to be shipping me with everything that moves…"

"I'm just glad no one wants to write about me either…" Mandragora continued.

"Why do they even call them lemons? Can anyone even tell me that?" Ogron asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "I cannot help you with that one…" Cassandra said.

"You know what? I've had enough of all this bad fanfiction. There's a few good things in there, but like I said earlier, it ain't called _"The Pit" _for nothing…" Duman stood up.

"So now that we're done with this torture session…" Diaspro glared at the Trix who had managed to regain their usual evil disposition while the other villains were talking.

"…we come back to the original question. Why in the name of the Great Dragon did you bring us all here?"

"I propose a little hunt." Icy formed an ice dagger in one hand.

"A bad fanfiction writer hunt, if you get my drift…"

As the other villains looked at one another, dawning recognition in their eyes turned into the looks that befitted their alignments…

* * *

><p>Who would want to join them on the <em>bad fanfiction writer hunt? <em>I probably would!

Urgh. So many bad things to point out in this fandom that overwhelm the good. I can call many usernames/so-called authors that are guilty of everything mentioned in this story so far, but I won't, since it'd be bullying and all…


	12. Specialists and Nabu

"Hey guys! The girls called us all and told us to go look at this particular site…" Sky looked puzzled as everyone pulled out their laptops or sat at a desktop.

He, the other Specialists and Nabu (in spirit form) were currently sitting in the Specialists' old dorm room at Red Fountain.

"Why would they tell us all to just go look at a website?" Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps they thought it would appeal to our interests…?" Timmy wondered.

"Because staring at a computer screen is so very interesting. I'd rather be outside with the dragons or riding a levabike…" Riven muttered, looking grumpy as he always did.

Nabu rolled his eyes while summoning his Spirit Laptop. "Don't act like you're not interested in computers sometimes. I've seen you on PlaySorceress' website quite a few times…"

Riven's only response to that was to mutter some more under his breath as the other males present snickered at him.

"Anyway, are we all on Fanfiction Dot Net? Yeah? Okay then, find the Winx Club category…" Timmy instructed.

"I still wonder why writing fanfiction about us is allowed. I mean, Stella didn't sound too pleased when she spoke to me about it…" Brandon frowned.

"Neither did Aisha, though she definitely sounded pleased to be able to talk to me again…" Nabu shrugged.

"It seems… fine." Sky said.

"If it manages to unnerve Flora as much as she was when she talked to me, then it most certainly _is not fine _and I intend to find out why that is…" Helia clicked away.

"Still not seeing why we should be on this site…" Riven said.

"I'm sure we'll find out what had the girls so upset about it eventually…" Brandon said reasonably.

"Here's hoping that it isn't as bad as they say it is…" Nabu scrolled down the listings.

"It isn't bad so far…" Timmy mused.

"Perhaps we won't be as bad off as they were…" Brandon shrugged.

"No such luck…" Riven muttered darkly.

"What's up with him?" Nabu asked.

"He's always been like that anyway. Nothing new. I… Uh-Oh…" Sky blinked in shock and fell silent at what he saw on the screen.

"Well?" Timmy asked.

"I see why Riven's general bad mood isn't helped by this site…" Sky grumbled.

"A Sky/Riven slash story. I'm not familiar with that term used in this way…" Timmy looked for a story with that label.

"I'd like to _slash_ the writer right now…" Riven's hands itched for his sword and Sky had to agree with him on this one.

"Preferably around the throat…" Sky added.

"Ah, so they made you two gay in that story! I must admit that in our second year here at Red Fountain, you two did give off a slight…"

Riven stood up and extended his sword (which sounds rather filthy if you have the right… err… _wrong _mind-set…).

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live, _nerdling…_" Riven growled.

"Okay, okay!" Timmy held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"They seemed to like making me gay quite frequently as well. Can't imagine why…" Helia ran his fingers through his hair, which was starting to grow back.

Riven was about to say exactly why he thought people would think that of Helia but Nabu cut him off.

"Relax, Riven. I don't like it either, but it seems like fanfiction writers in general like turning people of either gender gay even though they gave no hint to any such inclinations in canon…" Nabu frowned.

"Plus the fact that they might hate each other too much for that to ever happen…" Timmy said.

"Yeah. Bloom showed me these _Harry Potter_ books when we were on Earth and it'd be like shipping Snape and Harry for instance. Or even Snape and Hermione…" Sky said.

The males present all shuddered. They had all been made to read the books by their girlfriends and _that…_

Well, let's get back to the topic of Winx Club, shall we?

"Not to mention these other pairings…" Brandon said. "Stella and Bloom are just friends…"

"And Flora and Mirta are just friends as well…" Helia frowned.

Timmy choked on his water when his eyes lit on a story about Sky and Tecna.

"Oh, Bloom would _kill you_ if you cheated on her with Aisha, Sky…" Brandon chuckled.

"Come _on! _Was that because I was a gentleman to her when we were in Downland?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Apparently, you have to be an asshole to attract girls according to some of these writers…" Brandon said.

"It seems to work for Riven…" Nabu chuckled.

"If you weren't already a ghost, I'd kill you…" Riven growled.

"I am never getting back together with Diaspro. Ever. And ever since I officially got together with Bloom, I had no romantic interest in her! Being under Valtor's spell doesn't count!" Sky exclaimed.

"The syntax errors! They hurt my brain!" Timmy wailed.

"WHAT. _THE HELL?!_" Sky lost what little cool he had ever since he read the M-rated romance story with him and Riven in it.

"Let me guess: he came across a pairing with him and his sword, didn't he?" Riven chuckled.

"Riven, speak again and I will shove _your_ sword up your a-"

"Oh, it's a… Bloom/Valtor pairing?" Timmy blinked and had to wipe his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was correct.

"_Sparxshipping, _they call it apparently…" Helia said quietly, sipping on a bottle of herbal tea to soothe his nerves.

"These… These… _Stories_ pairing that _monster_ that helped destroy her home world with her? How twisted do they have to be to come up with something like that?" Sky asked.

"Don't ask me. Looks like a lot of these writers are pretty messed up in the head…" Brandon frowned.

"That pairing is distinctly unsettling." Helia blinked.

"Not to mention the Roxy/Ogron subtext in this one. That's just plain creepy too. Roxy is what? 15, 16, maybe 17? Ogron is hundreds of years old!" Nabu exclaimed.

"All these stories with me breaking up with Musa… Do they enjoy breakups so much? And why do some of them make me into this sad sap that all he needs is a… a… a… _hug?_ What the hell is this nonsense?" Riven gestured at the computer angrily.

"_Grammar fails…" _Timmy moaned, clutching his head in pain. Being the Magix equivalent of a Grammar Nazi had him trying to correct all the errors he saw. It was simply too much for him. His brain was overworked…

"What really has me is this story with Aisha and Riven…" Nabu shuddered. "Aisha's simply too smart, beautiful and kind to be with him…"

"Okay, _that's it!_ Does Magix have an equivalent of the Ghostbusters?" Riven stood up angrily and stormed out.

"And while we're at it, we should take the dragons out on a _little_ ride too…" Brandon followed him out.

When they were gone, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Nabu got out their phones to talk to their girlfriends.

As they all left that room, Sky could still be overheard talking to Bloom.

"But _really,_ Bloom? _Valtor? _How the hell did they come up with _that_ one?"

* * *

><p>I know that all of the reactions are negative, but think of it this way. How would you feel about people you don't even know writing about you and especially writing romances pairing you with someone you hate? But then again, people you DO know writing lemons about you would be even creepier and I'd advise you to stay away from those people…<p> 


	13. Teachers and Staff

"Attention, everyone!"

Ms Faragonda, Professor Saladin and Ms Griffin sat at the head of a table in a conference room with a large, floating screen behind them.

The room immediately fell silent.

Teachers and other staff members from Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower had all gathered in this conference room and filled every seat around the table.

"Headmistress Griffin, Professor Saladin and I have been hearing news about a certain website amongst our students. I'm sure some of you might have heard about it as well, but it's caused us enough concern to call this meeting from what we have heard…" Ms Faragonda said.

Those around the table muttered again.

"Yes, we're heard some of our witches talking about it…" Zarathustra said. "What's so important about it that you saw it fit to call all of us here today?"

"Have you actually been reading what's on this… Fanfiction Dot Net? It's terrible! Despicable! Horrible! And not in the way us witches like, either!" Griffin exclaimed.

"There are stories on there detailing things that none of our students, alumni, staff or allies would ever be caught doing!" Saladin said.

"_Unless of course they were under some sort of spell- or it wasn't really them…"_ Avalon muttered.

"I heard Nova and Galatea speaking about it a few days ago. They said Stella and Musa had told them about it and checked it out for themselves. When I asked what they were talking about, they said that we wouldn't want to know…" WizGiz said.

"Well, we have to know, so…" Griffin waved her hand and the screen turned on.

"What do you know? The site really does exist…" DuFour said, wiping her glasses.

"My first impression isn't entirely a good one…" Griselda frowned. "They need more practice and discipline before being allowed to publish…"

"Hmm… Perhaps we should introduce fundamental language courses at Alfea. I'd be glad to help come up with the curriculum…" DuFour said, looking on in disbelief at several error filled summaries.

"I'll do that at Cloud Tower. We cannot have our witches seen as such illiterates…" Ediltrude insisted.

"Indeed you are…" Griffin agreed.

"Cordatorta, we should see about doing something like that at Red Fountain. After all, they cannot write proper term papers and mission reports without good language skills…" Saladin turned to him.

"You're right, sir. I'll look into it immediately!" He exclaimed.

"It's great to know that all of you plan on doing what you can to make sure none of our students ever write something like this again." Faragonda said.

"Now, we're going to be looking deeper into it, besides the obvious issues of grammar and spelling that massacre the English language…" Griffin said as she looked through the pages.

"Look at this. This plot here doesn't make any sense." Professor Bittersmoke gestured to one rather convoluted story.

"Humph. Thirty-seven reviews pointing out that nothing makes sense in it and the _"author"_ still refuses to do anything about it…" Zarathustra shook her head in disbelief.

"And look here at this original character. If you had that much power, it would probably drive you insane!" Avalon exclaimed.

"Not to mention this kind of review. The notorious… _one liner…_" DuFour shuddered.

_**LOLZ! Luv it! upadt sune.**_

_**Plz continu**_

Everyone else shuddered with her.

"Such bad _"reviews"._ And not even the good kind of bad review like you'd find on real books…" Barbatea's voice quavered.

"Not to mention the libel suits we could bring against this site for writing about us. Have you seen the plots they come up with? Even if they make sense, they're still disturbing!" WizGiz exclaimed. "I mean, look at this story pairing… _Professor Avalon and Professor Palladium!_"

He touched a few buttons in front of him and the story appeared on the screen.

Palladium, who had remained silent until this moment looked green as he spoke and Ophelia slid a vial of anti-nausea medicine across the table to him.

"But… How… _twisted_ to they have to be to come up with something like this?!" He exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I agree with Palladium. I'm glad they're not villains at least that would try making something like this happen for real. _Or are they?_" Avalon shuddered.

"Student-teacher relationships? Absolutely disgusting." Cordatorta frowned.

"And just look at what they're writing about the students! It's lucky that no one really wants to write about us!" Knut said.

"_I'm with you on that one, buddy…"_ Ophelia muttered darkly.

"What can we do about this? Reading these things would cause me mental distress and I'm not even featured prominently in _any _of them!" Barbatea asked.

"Besides hiring therapists for the students? I'm not sure…" Saladin remarked dryly.

"I've seen enough of this. I'm going to go have a drink…" Griffin got up and stalked out of the room.

Ediltrude and Zarathustra followed her, grumbling under their breaths.

"I guess this meeting is adjourned…" Faragonda stood up, wiping her brow and sighing.

Perhaps Griselda had some vodka she could slip into their tea…


	14. Earth Fairies

Nebula sat at the head of the table in the Earth Fairies' council.

"Okay, everyone! Time for the meeting to start!" She flicked up her hand and flashed a bright light, which made a banging sound.

All the fairies at the meeting fell silent.

Aurora was present as well as Diana, Sibylla and several other fairies.

"Now, Morgana passed on some interesting news to me. She says that her daughter, Roxy came across an interesting website while at Alfea. Apparently all the students and even the teachers are talking about it…"

"What is so important about this website that you had to call a meeting about it?" Sibylla asked.

Nebula frowned. "I will let Pascuela, our resident technology fairy help me answer that question…"

A petite Hispanic fairy with large, transparent lime green wings and spoke with Spanish accent, stepped forward. "Thank you, Your Majesty…" She waved her hands and a large computer screen appeared behind Queen Nebula, who turned her seat around to face it, as did some of the other fairies.

Once Pascuela had pressed a few other buttons and muttered a few spells, fanfiction dot net was up and ready to go.

She handed a small, white device to Nebula and then returned to her seat.

"Good. What Pascuela has done is to bring up the website in a way that all of us can see it at once. Now I shall show you what is so important. Look at this."

When she clicked on a particular story, all of them in the room cringed.

"My goodness…" Sibylla's eyes were wide.

"You see? We cannot allow this madness to continue." Nebula said.

A fairy with auburn hair, grey eyes and pink and lilac wings started quavering.

"It's okay, Fabula, it's okay…" Diana patted her on the shoulder.

"No, it's not! I'm the Fairy of Literature! Seeing them massacre the language like that is certainly not okay!" Fabula exclaimed.

"That's not all that's there. Look at this!" Nebula changed the screen to another story and everyone fell silent as they read.

"_More_ Earth Fairies?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"And why are they always so annoying?" Someone called out.

The room nodded in agreement.

"Look at that. They're always these abused; tough girls from the ghetto who don't let poverty get them down or some other stupid crap like that…" A gothic looking fairy grumbled.

"If any future fairies of this planet were treated like that, are we sure, their powers wouldn't just go out of whack and kill everyone near her?"

"It happened in this story…" Pascuela pointed out a future chapter.

"That's not all, everyone. Look at this story." Nebula changed the screen to another one and once they all had a few seconds to read it, several screamed, covered their eyes, widened their eyes, fell out of their chair or somehow did all of the above combined.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Aurora, Diana and Fabula exclaimed in unison.

"Take it away. Please!" Sibylla waved it off.

Nebula turned it off.

"Now, we've seen all we need to see. Morgana is in Magix, talking to the parents and other relatives. Once she gets back, we'll take action. Now meeting adjourned. I'm sure some of you are going to be hitting the fairy dust hard after this…"


	15. The Relatives

"Everyone, I'm sure you've heard about a certain website through your relatives…" Morgana sat at the head of the table with Klaus on her right side. On her left was Miele and her parents Rowan and Ivy and sitting around the table were Radius, Luna, Ho-Boe, Maitlin's ghost, Mariam, Oritel, Mike, Vanessa, Teredor, Niobe and Tecna's parents Andreus and Eleanor.

"Yes, we have. I decided to go check it out on my own and what I saw has led me to believe that the people there are seriously out of their minds…" Mike said.

"Indeed. Stella visited my palace and showed me some… strange things on this website…" Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Here's a review I saw on a story. _'You reviewed my story badly so now I'm revenge flaming you! HAHA! How do you like that?'_ How childish can you get?!" Mariam asked.

"Yep, that is pretty bad. Of course there are those reviews that seem to have nothing to do with the story itself…" Rowan said.

"There's even a review over here on this story that isn't even in the same language as the story…" Andreus said, bemused.

"What about the actual contents of the stories?" said Eleanor. "The plot of this one has me feeling lost. Somehow I don't feel as if I'm on the same page as the author thinks I am…"

"You can't make me read those stories again. I won't, I won't, _I WON'T!_" Miele cried, snuggling closer to her mother, who patted her gently on the head.

"I can see why poor little Miele wouldn't want to read fanfiction again after what she told us…" Ivy said softly.

"Indeed. Nebula sent me a text saying that even Fabula, our resident literature fairy and keeper of the library in Tir Nan Og actually went and got drunk after reading some of the stories. She says that even when we were imprisoned by the Wizards of the Black Circle, Fabula was never that… _despondent…_" Morgana said.

"My guess is that it might be bad for her powers. For example, Stella is the fairy of two different light sources: the sun and the moon. If she's trapped in darkness and cut off from both for too long, she grows weak. Perhaps bad literature is Fabula's weakness?" Radius suggested.

"This does not deserve to be called literature at all, Radius…" Niobe said.

"They send me up from the Realm of the Dead for this?" Maitlin asked, looking confused. "I can barely understand this to tell whether or not it's good or bad…"

"It's not all bad, at least. It took me quite a while, but I actually managed to find some stories I actually wouldn't mind reading. In fact, some of these are actually pretty good!" Klaus said.

"When you find those, send me the links dear and I'll forward those to Nebula so she can pass them onto Fabula. Maybe those will help her- if she can convince her to go back on the site again…" Morgana requested.

"Maybe, but look at these. Writing about relationships and offspring we never had. Look at this. An affair indeed. I would never cheat on my lovely Marian. And apparently I have a daughter from that affair too…" Oritel frowned.

"You're not the only one. Apparently the reason for my divorce from Luna was that I cheated on her with a witch… Well written in terms of technical details, but the plot disturbs me greatly…" Radius shuddered.

"That sort of thing would disturb anyone…" Vanessa also shuddered.

"Not to mention the relationships our own offspring seem to be having with everyone else…" Ho-Boe muttered.

"My daughter would never do such things!" Teredor said angrily.

"This is exactly why they greatly disturbed her, dear…" Niobe put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder.

"So what can we _really_ do? These people just don't seem to care…" Mike said.

"Not in the slightest. Would they even pass writing tests at school?" Vanessa wondered.

"The evidence here seems to suggest to the contrary, Vanessa…" Andreus observed.

"So back to what Mike asked. What _can_ we do anyway?" Klaus asked.

"Pascuela was all for hacking the site and deleting all the bad stories herself, but Nebula stopped her…" Morgana thought aloud.

"Why would they stop her?!" Miele wailed.

"Because they all wanted to try and recover from the first exposure first…" Morgana muttered darkly.

"If she wants help, I'd be glad to help her…" Eleanor said.

"And I would lend some assistance as well…" Andreus said.

"Count me in for sure…" Rowan said.

Morgana nodded. "Okay then. We'd need a plan. We can't just go rushing into this. It could be disastrous if we do. I'll call Nebula and we can all get together to arrange the details. If we don't, I'd end up more drunk than Fabula did…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two more chapters left, then it's all over!<strong>_


	16. Other Minor Characters

Nova, Galatea, Krystal, Roy, the Pixies, Amentia, Sponsus and Jared all sat at the front of a U.N.-esque room somewhere along with several other minor characters seated in the rows further back.

Mirta and Lucy entered the stage and sat at the desk there, in front of a large screen, which was currently blank.

"What's this all about?" Krystal asked.

"Well, rumour has it that there's a fanfiction website that's causing some trouble with the Winx and some other people they know." Nova said.

"I get called up from Downland for a meeting about a website?" Amentia scowled.

"Not just any website. Like Nova said, it's a fanfiction website." Mirta pointed out.

"What is so special about it?" Sponsus asked.

Lucy turned on the laptop in front of her and brought up the Winx Club fanfiction page.

"They're writing stories about lots of people we know! Our friends, our families, hell even the villains are getting stories about them too!" The green-haired witch exclaimed.

"Wow, that's actually kind of disturbing…" Roy blinked.

"_Kind of _disturbing?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, before finding a specific story.

"Note the several grammar failures in this story. If they were going to write stories about us, you'd think they would at _least _have the decency to not slaughter the language they're writing in…" Mirta pointed out.

"Anyone else glad that the traveller pixie, Ninfea and Concorda aren't here?" Piff asked.

"Yeah! They'd probably flip the hell out if they saw this story!" Chatta exclaimed.

"When one letter makes the difference between something socially acceptable and something… _not,_ I'd say spellcheck is very important!" Tune exclaimed.

"Quite right there, Tune. Galatea," Mirta said, turning to the Princess of Melody. "I believe Musa might have made contact with you about this site?"

"Yes, she did. In fact, she suggested that I suggest an addendum to Melody's education laws which would allow for mandatory writing classes on our home planet. Based on what I'm seeing here, I'm quite willing to agree with her on that…" Galatea shuddered.

"I think I should do something like that too…" Krystal murmured.

"I will introduce a programme like this in Downland schools as well! Not only must they learn magic and how to fight, they must also be fully literate!" Amentia added.

Everyone cheered at this.

"We had an idea like that for our home planet as well so if you could suggest that at the next Young Rulers conference, we'll be all set." Mirta smiled.

"You all should know that that wasn't the worst of the stories, folks." Lucy brought up another story that made several people in the room recoil.

"My goodness, what is this?" Jared said, glancing back at his girlfriend Alice, who was sitting a few rows back and looked slightly green.

"Apparently in fanfiction circles, they call it a "lemon"." Lucy said in disgust. "Why they'd name a story about sex after a citrus fruit, I'll never know…"

"It… doesn't even work like that! That's biologically impossible!" Krystal peeked between her fingers, as she had hidden her eyes behind her hands.

"I highly doubt that person even knows what biology _is…_" Galatea said disgustedly.

"Content aside, I believe we also have two kinds of negative writers on the site- future villains and those who are just plain brats." Mirta clicked on another story that had an author's note as a chapter.

"_Guiez, I is sorry, but I wont be righting no more. I has got a flaim frum a bitch who sais I ned to wirk on mai grammer an spelin. I is so sayd, I will quit righting."_

"Not only are they behaving like a brat, they are also behaving like an illiterate brat who is slaughtering our language and doesn't seem to care that they are!" Mirta exclaimed.

"A future villain with grammar issues or just a future jackass with grammar issues? Who knows?" Roy shrugged.

"We don't need to wait. We've got to do something about this now!" Amentia banged her fist on the table in front of her.

"I agree with her on this one. Those romance stories I saw are_ not_ normal!" Amore quivered.

"Those syntax errors _broke _my scanner!" Digit exclaimed indignantly, holding up what looked like a digital watch, except it was spitting sparks.

"No wonder Bloom warned me about this website when I told her I was coming here!" Lockette quivered, holding onto Amore tightly.

"So now that everyone's been briefed on these mockeries of language, let's go out there and take some action!" Mirta said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Once the meeting was done, Mirta and Lucy sat in the kitchen of Lucy's apartment, which had a view of Magix through a nearby window, with two wine glasses on the table. Lucy flicked her hand and a nearby cooler opened, revealing several wine bottles.

Flicking her hand again, one of them floated out, uncorked itself and poured red wine into their glasses without spilling a single drop.

"Cheers, Mirta." Lucy held up her glass.

"Cheers, Lucy…" Mirta held up her glass as well.

By the time they were done drinking, they had finished three and a quarter bottles of wine and Mirta somehow managed to stagger to the elevator to get to her own apartment a few floors above and Lucy found her way to her bedroom, where she promptly flopped into the bed, dreaming of a world where everyone was good at grammar and spelling.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the last one!<p>

For fun parodies of the stories they reacted to in this story, go check out my story Magix Winx! Fanfictionix! If you liked this story, you'll love that!


	17. Dear Fanfiction Writers

_Dear Fanfiction Writers: _

I am not in love with Valtor and I never will be. I am also not in love with Stella or any other members of the Winx Club. I am only in love with Sky- certainly never Diaspro. I do not have any other siblings except Daphne, so no, your self-inserts _cannot _become my multiple long-lost siblings. Deal with it!

_Signed:_ Bloom

_Dear Fanfiction Writers:_

I know the website's motto is unleash your imagination, but this? I think you unleashed a bit too much of it. What kind of twisted mind does it take to come up with some of those pairings I saw? I mean, really now? Cut it out!

_Signed:_ Musa

_Dear Fanfiction Writers:_

I must beseech you to stop writing such syntax and spelling riddled trash. It is an insult to my intelligence when I have to force myself through such… incompetence. If I see you write like that again, I will hack your computers and put a spell on you that you'll never be able to publish again until you get it right. Understood?

_Signed:_ Tecna

_Look here, you worthless pieces of trash:_

You had better stop writing that crap about me! Understand? Or else, I'll induce more than hypothermia in you! Got it? Stop writing that crap!

_Threateningly:_ Icy

_Fanfiction Writers:_

Normally I have a way with words, but when I read your… "stories", it actually made me draw a complete blank as to what to say. Bloom is my mortal enemy. I did not have sexual relations with that fairy and I never will. Get those ideas out of your head, otherwise I'll remove it for you. Painfully.

_Or Else:_ Valtor.

_Dear Fanfiction Writers: _

Please stop writing those horrible stories about my sister and her friends, please? Flora hasn't left the house for two weeks! Apparently she got a recipe from Faragonda for vodka-flavoured peppermint tea and that's all she's been drinking since then! _Please!_ I want my sister back!

_Pleadingly:_ Miele

_Dear Fanfiction Writers:_

Through your writing and some of your reactions when told to fix it, I can see that you have a clear lack of discipline and sometimes it seems as if you have not even a modicum of common sense. See to it that your writing is fixed or else expect a rejection letter from Alfea or any other college you apply to.

_Signed:_ Griselda

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Can't Spell This<strong>_

_**Lyrics by:**_ _OldStoneface_

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

My, my, my writing hits me so hard

Makes me say "Oh, my Lord"

Thank you for blessing me

With a mind to write and vocabulary

It feels good, when you know you're down

A super dope ficcer from the Underground

And I'm known as such

And this is a word, uh, you can't spell

I told you, poser

(You can't spell this)

Yeah, that's how we writing and you know

(You can't spell this)

Look at my chappie bro

(You can't spell this)

Yo, let me bust the first person

(You can't spell this)

Fresh new challenge, advance

You gotta like that, now, you know you wanna write

So move, inta your seat

And get a keyboard and catch this heat

While the muse is rollin', flowin down your hands

Type a little bit and send it to ya fans

Like that, like that

Burnin through the words so fall them back

Let 'em know, that you're too much

And this is a word, uh, you can't spell

Yo, I told you

(You can't spell this)

Why you standin' there, man?

(You can't spell this)

Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka

(You can't spell this)

Give me a challenge or a oneshot

Makin' 'em sweat, cause my story is hot

Now, they know

You talkin' about the plot, you talkin' about the flow

That's hype and type

Readers are gushin' with OMG

Cause they see the words, written by me

What's it gonna take to make the fanbrats see?

The stats? Legit

Either write more or you might as well quit

That's words, because well you know

You can't spell this, you can't spell this

Break it down

Stop, Grammar time

Stay away from Sue, it is said

If you make her too perfect

Then she's better off dead

So give her some faults if you can dare

Give her bed-head

Or some tangles in her hair

This is it, for a winner

Write like this and you'll be a tale spinner

Write, slide your mouse

Hold on a damn minute, grammar's in the house house, house

Yeah

(You can't spell this)

Look, noob

(You can't spell this)

Learn to type, troll

Because you know you can't

(You can't spell this)

Ring the bell, school's back in

Break it down

Stop, Grammar time

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Break it down

Stop, Grammar time

Every time you see me

The Grammar's just so hype

I'm king of the fandom, a god when I type

Now why would I ever stop writing fics?

With others stamping out troll-stuff that just ain't it

I've uploaded beaucoup stories, from Captain Planet to da Winx

It's "Grammar, go Grammar, MC Grammar, yo, Grammar"

Any other writer kinda stinks.

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Dah dahdahdah dahdah dah dah...

You can't spell this

Yeah, you can't spell this

I told you, you can't spell this

Can't type? Can't spell this

Retake English 101, you can't spell this!

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, folks! The final chapter of Oh My Dragon! There Are Fanfictions of Us! is over! Special thanks go out to <em><strong>OldStoneface<strong>_ who wrote _**You Can't Spell This**_ ages ago and is an awesome Beta/mod over at Underground Fanfictioners!

If you haven't already, check out **_Magic Winx! Fanfictionix!_ **for more fun, where I actually parody the stories they react to! You won't regret it!

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
